Behind Those Red Eyes Ch 2
by Trinity Hedgehog
Summary: Vixen's p.o.v of how she was mutated from a human to a turtle and how she started living with Leo and his family


Behind Those Red Eyes Ch. 2

The moment they spotted me, I knew I was finished. That whole entire time I kept saying to myself "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me." Just hoping and praying that they would spare my life and let me go.

"I said turn around." Leonardo ordered again

I slowly turned around as instructed, and the moment he and the others laid eyes on me I could tell from their reactions that they were shocked, stunned and in disbelief.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to spy on you." I pleaded in a soft voice.

"Ummm…. Are ya guys seein what I'm seein here?" Raph asked staring at me with disbelief.

"It can't be….. Y-your a…. A turtle!" Leo exclaimed looking just as shocked as his brother.

"I don't believe it… A actual female mutant turtle." Donnie said completely intrigued as he looked at me up and down.

"Someone pinch me I must be dreaming." Mikey said staring like a lovestruck puppy dog.

And just like that, Raph smacked his younger brother on the back of the head nearly leaving a hand print.

"Owww!... I said pinch me Raph not smack me on the back of my head!"

"Pinch, smack what's the difference?"

I couldn't help but giggle at Raph and Mikey's little confrontation. They definitely remind me of my own two brothers back at home. Just watching them alone just makes me wish I could see them again.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my brothers." Donnie said feeling embarrassed about Mikey and Raph's behavior. "Anyway… What's your name?"

"Oh umm… My name is Vixen." I replied feeling a little at ease.

"Vixen huh?... That's a pretty name. It's very nice to meet you, My name is Leonardo but everyone calls me Leo." Leo said introducing himself while putting his sword away. "And these are my brothers, this is Donatello."

"But you can call me Don or Donnie. Everyone else does." Donatello interrupted giving off a sweet genuine smile.

"And of course the two that were just arguing earlier are Michelangelo and Raphael."

"BUt for you I can be anything you want me to be." Mikey said flirtatiously leaning in closer to me.

"And you can just call me Raph." Raphael suggested and pulling Mikey back by the strings of his mask.

"Oww! oww! owww! Let go Raph!"

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I never realized that there were more turtles around."

"And to be honest neither did we. We thought we were the only ones. So where are you from Vixen? Where do you live?" Donnie asked curiously

The minute he asked me those questions, the others just stared at me in anticipation waiting for my answer. I couldn't tell them about the incident from a weeks ago and that I was human before. But if I don't tell them then I dunno what I'm gonna do.

"Actually I'm a New Yorker like you guys and I don't live anywhere at the moment." I answered keeping my old life a secret.

"You mean… You're homeless!?" Mikey asked in a surprising yet sad voice.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Well that's not right." Donnie added in feeling bad

"Hmmm… Hey I got an idea! Vixen, why don't you come live with us.?"

"Wh-what?"

"What!?" Leo yelled

"Mikey!"

"Are you serious!?" Raph said looking at his brother jokingly

"I… I don't know if that's such a good idea Mikey." I replied feeling unsure

"Oh come on please? We got free cable, indoor plumbing, food just about everything you need to feel right at home. Please come live with us Vixen please, please, pleeeease."

"Alright… Alright I'll come live with you. As long as it's ok with your brothers."

"I dunno, what's Master Splinter gonna say about all this?"

"Come on Leo, this girl has no place to live. The least we can do for her is offer a place to stay."

Leo looked at his litter brother and saw that he was not gonna give up on this situation. He then looked at his other two brothers for a second opinion and they both agreed to MIkey's suggestion.

"Alright… She can come live with us." Leo said with his shoulders slumped

"Awesome!" Mikey screamed with excitement.

This is crazy, I'm gonna be living with 4 mutant male turtles this whole situation should be interesting yet nerve wrecking. I never lived somewhere with more boys than girls except from my own two brothers. While deep in thought, I didn't realize that the guys were walking ahead of me.

"Vixen!? Hurry up or we're gonna leave you behind!" Mikey called out to me snapping me back to reality.

"Oh… I'm coming!" I said running to catch up with them.

What could go wrong?... Yeah… What could possibly go wrong.


End file.
